The present invention generally relates to a shaft assembly, and more specifically to shaft assembly which retains a reversible shaft.
In some applications, it is desirable to be able to change the interface between a drive shaft and a device being driven such that a variety of such devices may be powered by a common drive source. One such application is a power take-off shaft on an agricultural tractor. The power take-off shaft may be needed to drive a variety of implements, such as sprayers or planters, depending on an operator""s needs. Typically, agricultural implements fall into two classes, Category II or Category III implements. Some operators may have considerable investment in either Category II implements or Category III implements and may want to invest money into the other category of implements for another application. A drawback to this situation is that the operator typically cannot afford a separate tractor to operate each type of implement.
Additionally, a tractor owner who does own both types of implements wants to be able to interchange between Category II and Category III implements quickly and easily. Unsecuring the existing shaft and securing a new shaft into place may require service tools and may be time consuming. A drawback to requiring the operator to maintain a large number of tools for the interchange operation is that lack of a required tool could make the interchange operation more time consuming which could adversely affect the operators productivity.
What is needed therefore is a shaft assembly which retains a reversible shaft which overcomes the above-mentioned drawbacks.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a removable shaft assembly including a drive shaft having internal splines defined therein and an output shaft positioned within the drive shaft and having a first set of external splines defined thereon adapted to engage the internal splines of the drive shaft. The assembly further includes a cap axially aligned with the drive shaft having internal splines defined thereon which are adapted to prevent an axial movement of the output shaft relative to the drive shaft when the cap is in a first position and to allow axial movement of the output shaft relative to the drive shaft when the cap is in a second position. The output shaft may be removed from the drive shaft when the cap is placed in the first position by axially sliding the first set of external splines through the internal splines of the cap.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of operating a removable shaft assembly. The method includes the steps of providing a drive shaft having internal splines defined therein and positioning a output shaft having a first set of external splines defined thereon within the drive shaft. The method yet further includes the step of axially aligning a cap having internal splines defined thereon with the drive shaft which prevent a axial movement of the output shaft relative to the drive shaft when the cap in a first position, and allow axial movement of the output shaft relative to the drive shaft when the cap is in a second position. The method still further includes the step of removing the output shaft from the drive shaft when the cap is placed in the first position by axially sliding the first set of external splines through the internal splines of the cap.
In accordance with a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a work machine having an engine, a transmission driven by the engine with a transmission output shaft and a power takeoff assembly driven by the transmission output shaft and powering a drive shaft having internal splines defined therein. The work machine further includes an output shaft positioned within the drive shaft and having a first set of external splines defined thereon adapted to engage the internal splines of the drive shaft. The work machine yet further includes a cap axially aligned with the drive shaft having an internal splines defined thereon which are adapted to prevent a axial movement of the output shaft relative to the drive shaft when the cap in a first position and allow axial movement of the output shaft relative to the drive shaft when the cap is in a second position. The output shaft may be removed from the drive shaft when the cap is placed in the first position by axially sliding the first set of external splines through the internal splines of the cap.